The present invention relates to devices used for carrying items for recreational use at the beach, and particularly involves a portable assembly with detachable wheels that can be drawn across both paved and sandy surfaces.
Recreational activities in warm climates often include outings to a beach. Typically, various items or supplies must be brought from the car or house to a location on the beach for use. This may often require several trips across a paved surface and a sandy portion of the beach when transporting these items by hand. Thus, a device that can be easily drawn across both paved and sandy surfaces, and that could transport supplies used at the beach would greatly ease this effort.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,021, in which a metal or wooden container is mounted on runners to form a sled. Wheels mounted on the runners may be swung and locked into two positions such that the sled can be supported by the wheels, or alternatively, supported by said runners.
Such carryall vehicles requiring assembly are typically heavy, bulky items that wear quickly when exposed to the sand and moisture encountered at the beach. These devices are often awkward to assemble when being readied for use.